The Whisper of a Chained Heart
by Blackwinged Eldrid
Summary: A cold prince was trapped in his past and a common girl who ever wanted is to get out of her cage. They met and everything changes.. [chapter 3]
1. Tainted Rain

**Author's notes: **

Here's my first fanfic here and I don't know how it will turn out but anyways hope you enjoy . I accept comments and suggestions and some criticism but be gentle. I'm not really good at this kind of stuff but I'll try my best .

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Italics - thoughts/flashbacks

Sakura Kinomoto – 17 years old

Tomoyo Daidouji – 17 years old

Syaoran Li / Xiaolang Li – 19 years old

Meiling Li – 17 years old

Eriol Hiiragizawa – 19 years old

Touya Kinomoto – 28 years old

Yukito Tsukishiro – 28 years old

Yamazaki ( I forgot his last name TT) – 19 years old

The rest of Sakura's Friends – 17-18 years old

**The Whisper of a Chained Heart**

**Chapter 1: **The Tainted Rain

It was raining hard today and yet you can't see lightning or hear the raging thunder giving out warning. There was just this creepy silence except for the whistling of the winds and the swaying of the leaves of the trees outside the road. You can still see people running on the streets trying their best to find a shelter and a warm place to stay. I stared coldly outside the window my face void of any emotions. I had always hated the rain it always remind me of that faithful day. That day that had change my life.

I was in deep thought when I didn't noticed my butler calling my attention.

"Master Xiaolang? Master Xiaolong?"

At the moment I heard my name I returned back to reality and faced the worried face of my butler who was sitting in front of the car next to the driver.

"Sorry Wei… I guess I just drifted off." Syaoran replied emotionless eyes staring at the butler with coldness.

Wei sighed and looked at this master with concerned eyes. _I can't blame him… the rain always reminds him of that day… poor boy I wish someone could take his pain away. _

"Wei? Wei."

"Sorry master just having a deep thought."

"Ah… I see." Syaoran said coldly as his gaze went back again to the window.

"Master.. We are almost there. It would be the best if you get ready."

* * *

Syaoran just nodded his head without even looking back.

_I guess I'm back to this place again… _Syaoran thought as the car was nearing a very huge mansion.

"Welcome back... my Xiaolang" a mysterious looking lady with a long flowing chinese gown greeted the young man who just got out of the car.

"I'm back mother." Syaoran answered back coldy staring at the woman with emotionless eyes. _Yeah... I'm definitely back..._

* * *

The following morning was very sunny and the birds that have been hiding in the branches of the trees are starting to get out, singing their sweet songs to everyone to announce a wonderful day. In a average house not so faraway with a very huge sakura tree beside it. The sun's rays softly radiated to its leaves and into the small window on the second floor to give signal of a very good morning… Yet, the occupant of the room is still in deep slumber.

"Saku-chan! Saku-chan! SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HoeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE" Sakura Kinomoto immediately jumped out of the bed her hair sticky out on every place.

"Mou Tomoyo-chan you don't have to yell right into my ear." She continued as she was scratching her eyes removing away her sleepiness.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan, I've been trying to wake you up for about 10 minutes and you won't even budge." Tomoyo answered while shaking her head. "Touya even advice me to pour you with some cold water if you still wouldn't budge in another 5 minutes."

"Hmph baka-oniichan.." Sakura said as she pouted.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto aged 17 is currently studying in Ouritsu Tomoeda University. At first she was surprised when got a letter saying that she was accepted in a very prestigious school. Ouritsu has a reputation on having most of the elite students in the country. Most of the students in Ouritsu are rich, very intelligent, talented or just plain lucky like her. Sakura was very worried at first on how her family would be able to afford on sending her in a very expensive school but her father reassured her that everything would be alright. She studied hard and luckily got a scholarship that greatly helps her family. She has a long flowing auburn hair that reaches her waist but she usually tie it on a loose bun when she's at school not wanting her hair distracting her. The most magnificent of her features is her green emerald eyes that shows that even on her teenage years her eyes is still radiating with innocence but sadly she hides her beautiful eyes behind her glasses. Tomoyo always calls her the perfect epitome of innocence. Tomoyo Daidouji however is the daughter of a rich businesswoman and like Sakura she is also studying in Ouritsu. She has been the best friend of Sakura since they were young like her mother to Sakura's mom. They were inseparable ever since. Tomoyo has a very long black hair and crystal amethyst eyes.

(A/N: Their uniform is almost the same as the elementary ones in the series but instead of a necktie it is a red ribbon instead ;.. As for the boys its is like Touya's high school uniform but instead of blue it is black... oks back to the story.)

"So kaiju decided to wake up after all" Touya smirked at his sister as Sakura and Tomoyo went down the stairs.

"Oni-chan! Sakura is not a monster!" As Sakura fumed.

"Touya be nice to your sister. (Touya: Hmph! as touya went back to his cooking)" Fujitaka said as he folded gently the newspaper that he was reading. He smiled gently at the two girls who was just about to sit down on their respective chairs. "So Tomoyo-san do you have a good sleep?"

"Oh yes Mr. Kinomoto I really love having sleepovers in your house because I would be able to stay with my Saku-chan" Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes while pinching the cheeks of Sakura.

"Hoeeee"

Fujitaka just chuckled at the two.

"I guess you have to hurry up... you're going to be late."

"Haii!" said the two girls and continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

After a few minutes Sakura and Tomoyo rushed there way towards there school. They were nearly late and were glad that they had arrived on time. Sakura and Tomoyo prepared themselves for their Art Class which is located on the west wing of the school. There canvases in set up near the balcony overseeing the crowd below and the entrance of the school. Sakura sat down near the balcony and adjusted herself to find a good view... It was silent and peaceful until...

"OMG! He's Here! He's Back!"

"Prince Li has returned!"

"I hope he noticed me this time!"

A black limousine slowly entered the gates of the school and the moment the car came into a halt the shroud of girls immediately surrounded the vehicle. A tall young man with chestnut hair emerges from the car as his bodyguards tried to stop the crowd from squeezing him. The young man stared at the crowd with cold eyes and called his butler.

"Wei. I told you not here in school" Syaoran said quietly his bangs covering his eyes.

"But Master Xiaolang... Your mother strictly ordered me to strengthen your security." Wei answered nervously.

"Just let them stay at the gates. Don't let them get near me understood?" Syaoran said coldly not even looking at his servant

"Yes, Master Xiaolang." Wei said as he bowed.

"Good." And with that Syaoran walk away silently through the crowd and went in inside the building.

On the other hand Sakura and Tomoyo were looking at the scene from the balcony together with their other friends Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. Sakura was the only one not interested in the whole scene in fact she find it irritating.

"So the ice prince has returned." Naoko said while her hand is clasped on her chin

"Yea… I heard his taking up film and directing." Rika said

"Oh so that's why the media department has been renovated." Chiharu continued on.

"Yeah girls might attack him anytime" As Tomoyo chuckled.

"Why is everyone interested with that prince? It's really irritating actually... breaking the peaceful morning with shrouds of girls screaming their head off." Sakura said as she continued painting not even bothering to look at the scene.

"I think you guys should already start your work you know it's due today..." Sakura continued on.

The other girls just shook their heads and went back to their respective canvases. Sakura took a glimpse at the scene and saw the retreating back of the ice prince.

_So he is definitely back... and I won't get another peaceful day because of him._ Sakura sighed and continued on with her work

* * *

The day has passed and Sakura and her friends are still in their art class. They were already packing their things ready to go home.

"Sakura dear can you get a basin of water so we can rinse the paint off the table?" Rika asked softly.

"Ok" Sakura smiled sweetly, took off her apron and immediately went out of the classroom.

Sakura was having difficulty on holding the basin as it is filled with heavy water.

_Oh why oh why does the bathroom have to be very far from our classroom... what did I get myself into..._ Sakura was quietly mumbling to herself when she didn't notice a cracked floor on her way. Sakura was shocked and tripped as the basin flew out of her hands and she watched in horror as the basin landed on an unfortunate person. She could not see the person's face because her glasses also flew out of her face when she had tripped. She watched as the person picked her glasses up and removed the basin from his head and slowly went to were she was. The stranger gave her glasses back while she was still sitting on the floor. As she wore her glasses, she felt being petrified on the spot.

_Oh no..._ Her emerald eyes grew big out of fear.

It was none other than Prince Syaoran Li drenched with water, his cold blazing amber eyes looking down at her emerald ones.

Dun Dun! So this is where I would stop my chapter for now. Pls. Review I'll update as soon as possible thankies! I might change some things in the future if I change my mind x.x; anyways this is where it stops as for now D


	2. First Conversation

**Author's Notes:** Ok here comes the next chapter... sorry if I only posted one chapter x.x I was having some difficulty on thinking about a proper plot that would make this different from the other similar themed fanfics but anyways here is the 2nd Chapter hope you enjoy and bare with my grammar errors x.x;

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I own the grammar errors!

**The Whisper of the Chained Heart**

**Recall:**

_Sakura was having difficulty on holding the basin as it is filled with heavy water._

"_Oh why oh why does the bathroom have to be very far from our classroom... what did I get myself into…?" Sakura was quietly mumbling to herself when she didn't notice a cracked floor on her way. Sakura was shocked and tripped as the basin flew out of her hands and she watched in horror as the basin landed on an unfortunate person. She could not see the person's face because her glasses also flew out of her face when she had tripped. She watched as the person picked her glasses up and removed the basin from his head and slowly went to were she was. The stranger gave her glasses back while she was still sitting on the floor. As she wore her glasses, she felt being petrified on the spot._

_Oh no... Her emerald eyes grew big out of fear._

_It was none other than Prince Syaoran Li drenched with water, his cold blazing amber eyes looking down at her emerald ones._

**Chapter 2**: The First Conversation

**Sakura's P. O. V.**

Sakura was rooted at her spot as those cold eyes gazed at her. She feels like being pierced by just looking at those intense eyes. Not taking it anymore she removed her gaze from him and bowed her head not even minding standing up.

Noticing her impoliteness she started mumbling her apologies to the ice prince.

"I'm so sorry Li-sama. I was not being careful. I will not do it again. I'll be careful next time. Don't kill me. Pls. spare my family, my dog, my house and everything" Sakura said these in a very fast pace and continued on and on not even wanting to face the prince.

**Syaoran's P. O. V.**

Syaoran was just peacefully walking in the halls when suddenly out of nowhere a grey basin full of water landed on his head. He tried to comprehend on what had happened and after a few seconds he realized that he was already wet from head to bottom while the basin was on top of his head. He looked at the source of the flying basin and saw a girl with auburn hair not far away. As he walked towards her, He saw something shiny on the floor and picked it up. He realized that these glasses also belonged to that girl because he was already in front of her but still can't recognize him.

After he gave her glasses, He saw her emerald eyes grew bigger. His anger seemed to have vanished the moment he saw those bright emerald eyes. He had never seen anyone with such bright and innocent eyes before. The girl remained silent and not even standing up on the cold floor that she has tripped on. He was staring coldly at the girl when the girl suddenly bowed her head. He waited for any reactions when suddenly he was bombarded with apologies.

"I'm so sorry Li-sama. I was not being careful. I will not do it again. I'll be careful next time. Don't kill me. Pls. spare my family, my dog, my house and everything."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at this peculiar girl. _Does she actually think that I kill people? Do I really look like a murderer? _At this thought he had sweatdropped.

The next thing he did was really unexpected (He was even surprised at himself why he did it). Syaoran removed his jacket, tie and unbuttoned the upper buttons of his shirt, his bangs covering his eyes when suddenly...

**Sakura's P. O. V.**

She can't take his silence anymore and stopped on her mumblings. She looked back at the ice prince and saw him removing his upper clothes in front of her.

_What the heck is he doing? Has he gone insane!_ Her eyes grew bigger at the scene.

With that she felt something wet fell on her head and was already soaking. The prince had squeezed off the excess water on his clothes on top of her head!

"hoEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Normal P. O. V.**

The two of them didn't notice that a huge crowd has already been surrounding them. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko left their classroom few minutes ago and decided to look for Sakura who was taking so long getting water. They noticed a big crowd gathering near their classroom. Curious on the scene, they went there hoping to find Sakura among the spectators. As they squeezed in through the crowd, they were surprised the moment they saw the two people in the center of these people. It was none other than their precious Saku-chan and the cold ice prince Syaoran Li wet in all his glory.

"Omg! What happened here? Why is Sakura with the ice prince?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

As they watched the two, they saw the prince removing his upper clothes

(A/N the jacket and tie only… woot woot or you people wanted more? ;D). What surprised them all was when the prince squeezed off the water on top of their poor Sakura hearing her famous reaction.

"I need to help her. Look what he did to my precious Saku-chan" Tomoyo said angrily when suddenly from out of nowhere a videocam was on her hand and she was already filming.

"Umm… Tomoyo dear, if you are so angry then why are you filming the scene? Rika asked the crazy filming girl.

"It's not everyday Saku-chan talked and get wet by a prince. I must document it" Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes. "Besides like I always say… Films now do other things later. Hohohohohoho!" (A/N I know its corny x.x but anyways I can't think of anything else)

The girls' sweatdropped at Tomoyo as she continues filming the wet prince and Sakura.

"Why did you do-- mfhauf" Sakura's words where muffled because Syaoran throw his wet upper clothes on her face.

"…Getting even with you." Syaoran said simply leaving his clothes and started walking away from her his back facing her.

Sakura was already fuming and stood up abruptly. She threw back his clothes to him and it hit the back of his head. This made Syaoran stop from his tracks.

"You jerk! I know you're a prince and everything but you don't have to be rude." Sakura said loudly and glared at his back.

Syaoran just ignored the clothes that had hit his head. _Interesting… _

"I know. Thanks for the compliment." Syaoran said still not facing her, his bangs covering his eyes. "Oh… and by the way can you burn those clothes for me? You already contaminated it with your germs."

And with that Syaoran wave his hands goodbye on the poor girl and left the crowd. Sakura was left fuming and angry. Syaoran was suddenly surrounded by his body guards and was fussing over him. Syaoran mumbled something to them as they bowed at him. They left Syaoran and he continued walking out of the crowd.

After the infamous ice prince left, there is an immediate whispering among the spectators. Tomoyo on the other hand felt that it was time to help her soaked bestfriend.

"Ok people I think its time for you to scatter. Shoo shoo!" Tomoyo said as she motioned the people to leave.

One by one the people left the scene. Some of them were taking a one last glance to Sakura while the others were giggling at her especially Syaoran's fangirls. Tomoyo glared at the girls as she went towards her bestfriend followed by the rest of her friends.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she put her hands on Sakura's shoulder.

"Ugh! What a conceited jerk!!!" Sakura was still fuming as she faced her bestfriend's worried face.

"I must admit Sakura I've never seen you get tick like that. I actually find it funny." Naoko chuckled softly.

"And It's the first time I saw the prince talking more than 5 words." Rika said thoughtfully.

"Anyways, Saku-chan it would be the best to change your clothes before you go home." Tomoyo suggest.

"Haii.." Sakura said tiredly. _Now what will I do with his clothes?_

Yey! Finished the 2nd chapter! And now I'm late for my class x.x; anyways pls review thankies! Just tell if I need to adjust some things thankies.!

I want to thank the following people:

**Satsuka Tsubaki**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**mY pHoEnIx of Form**

Bottom of Form


	3. When Winter became Spring

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I haven't been able to update for a very LONG time… I have been very busy with my studies ahem and other matters… I hope you can bear with me. I just like to thank you for those who have reviewed my fic when I was away. I greatly appreciate it. Anyways here's the 3rd chappie hope you enjoy .

**Disclaimer**: blahblah don't own… etc etc x.x;

**The Whisper of the Chained Heart**

**Recall: **

_One by one the people left the scene. Some of them were taking a one last glance to Sakura while the others were giggling at her especially Syaoran's fangirls. Tomoyo glared at the girls as she went towards her bestfriend followed by the rest of her friends._

"_Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she put her hands on Sakura's shoulder._

"_Ugh! What a conceited jerk!!!" Sakura was still fuming as she faced her bestfriend's worried face._

"_I must admit Sakura I've never seen you get tick like that. I actually find it funny." Naoko chuckled softly._

"_And It's the first time I saw the prince talking more than 5 words." Rika said thoughtfully._

"_Anyways, Saku-chan it would be the best to change your clothes before you go home." Tomoyo suggest._

"_Haii.." Sakura said tiredly. Now what will I do with his clothes?_

**Chapter 3: **When Winter became Spring

I don't know if fate was against me or am I just plain unlucky? The moment I have enrolled in this school, I tried my hardest to be a good student and tried to fit in. I, belonging to a middle class family seemed to be out of place in this elite society. I know that whatever I do, I will never fit in their lifestyle. My way of fixing myself is not helping either with my status.

I was always deemed as the number 1 geek in this university. Wearing glasses all the time with my loose bun with chopsticks and pencils as it holder. Don't forget my messy apron that I always wore for my art class covered with paint and the heaps of books that I always carry before going to any of my classes.

I always looked pathetic and my clumsiness is not helping me at all. Tripping here and there and my books always scattered around when it happened. If not for Tomoyo and my other friends I guess I could not survive this place. I was often ridiculed and being laughed at but Tomoyo was always there to fight for me… and yet when she's not there I dare not describe how much they insult me… mock me.. Then again... I always fight back; I had enough of the taunting. Sigh… I guess fighting back also makes things work. But anyhow I don't care anymore… no matter what happened I will always put a smile on my face hiding the scarred face and the tears that are always threatening to fall.

As I had stayed here I got used to my surrounding (even the insults became very ordinary) and always felt peace with my friends and with my art. And yet… everything had changed since he had arrived.

* * *

It was the last term of the semester of my first year here in Ouritsu and I was just getting used of the place and luckily had adapted to its high class standards without damaging my identity. I was walking on the hallways when I saw a lot of murmuring going around the campus. I was indeed curious of what they are talking about but instead thought of ignoring it as thinking it was just a bad rumor spreading like a disease. But as I continued walking, something had attracted my ears.

"Have you heard a prince from China would be studying here in our school?"

"I can't wait for him to arrive"

"I know, he is a total hotty!"

"He would be arriving tomorrow!!.. Can't wait!"

"hmm, a prince huh." I thought. "It likes having a new jock kid with a tin can in his head, what difference does it make?"

I just shook my head and continued walking towards the art department. The art department is one of the oldest buildings in the campus. Every thing in the department looked so old and classical that every design in it dates back at 18th centuries ago. The building beside it is the media department which is the complete opposite of the art department which is all high-tech against an old rundown classical building.

I went to my class and greeted my friends as I went there to get my art materials. As I gather up all I needed, I went to my favorite place in the department which is the balcony that is overlooking at the whole view of the university. It was my favorite hangout and often found peace in it. It has a very big Sakura tree beside it with beautiful blooming pink petals.

I was painting peacefully when I heard a sudden noise of yells and shouts below the balcony.

"There must be an uprising" As I shrugged off the noise of the crowd not knowing the famous entourage of the most anticipated person has arrived.

I continued on when suddenly a group of snotty girls when up to me.

"Hey, nerdy! You're blocking the view!" one girl with a long blonde curly hair sneered at her. Minoru Asugawa, one of the most popular girls in school (which she doesn't know why) is also one of sluttish and dumbest girl she ever met.

Minoru and her followers always gang up to her and this time is no different. I was forced to move backward as they continued on coming up to me. I forgot that I had put my canvas and a pail of paint at the ledge of the balcony. As they continued closing in, I accidentally hit the pail of paint and my canvas when suddenly there were screaming below.

I took a peek at what had happened and gasped at what I saw.

"Your done for nerdy! Ahahahaha!" Minoru and her friends left her there still laughing.

I was petrified at my wits when I realize the unfortunate person who got spilt with the paint. It was the head of the attendants which she soon realize as the butler of the person beside him.

"I didn't know there are raining paints here. But it was good Li-sama that I took the experience of it" He unexpectedly say jovially.

My fear increased as I heard the name… "Li-sama" and saw the her canvas at the hands of the handsome auburn haired boy beside the butler.

"Yep.. Im done for…" I collapsed at where I was and felt crying.

"hn.. There are also flying trash." The boy said coldly pertaining at the canvas at his hands.

As I heard his comment, I snapped out my wits.

"Well… you should be the one in red paint! You jerk!" I shouted below. As I realized what I had said, I ran inside the building and didn't bother if he recognized me or not.

* * *

The next day after the incident, there was an assembly held at there biggest gym and saw the crowd that surrounds her murmuring excitedly. As I tried to forget what had happened yesterday, I was completely oblivious on what was happening and on what was the principal was talking about.

I was snapped out of my trance as I heard a sudden uproaring from the students and the tremendous clapping and looked at the stage. My eyes went as big as saucers when I saw the same boy that I had shouted at.

"Let us welcome His Royal Highness! Prince Li Syaoran!"

With that alone, I fainted.

_ Everything will never be the same again…_


End file.
